Chapter 4: Master Hong's Summons
|exp = 0 |items = |previous = Looking for Lusung |next = Disciple of the Hongmoon School}} Master Hong's Summons is the fourth chapter of the Paradise Lost quest line. Journal Summary Jinyung watched as a puzzled Cricket followed Master Hong into the main house. Fighting back a twinge of envy, Jinyung actually felt happy and hopeful. Master had decided to take on Cricket as a formal pupil! All the times washing dishes and fetching firewood were going to be worth it. Jinyung couldn't wait to watch Cricket work through the inaugural training session at the Duel Hall. This could be the start of something very special. Walkthrough Glide to the Master's Quarters Simply approaching the group gathered in front of the Master's Quarters will progress the quest. Gliding is not required. Speak with Master Hong Master Hong: "Everyone is here? Good! Gather around me then. Closer, please... I have something important to tell you and... Ahem... my voice is not what it once was. Long ago, the Hongmoon School was known throughout the Earthen Realm. People from around the world wanted to learn our techniques, the Hongmoon Arts. I am unable to teach as many students as I once did. Only a select few have I chosen to lead down the path of Hongmoon... Our techniques are powerful, and only the compassionate and the honorable should wield them. To walk the path of Hongmoon and learn its secrets, you must act selflessly, help those in need, uphold justice, and live with integrity. That is the path of Hongmoon. I do not take the Hongmoon Arts lightly. I will only impart the Martial Tome to those who are ready to follow the Path. So keep training, and keep treating each other well. You will all learn in time. Now, where was I... Ah yes, Cricket? Come with me, please." Follow Master Hong into the Master's Quarters Approach Master Hong up the stairs near the group and through the solo player gate on the right. Use the F key to obtain the book from the shelf Interact with the bookcase on the left side of the room and take the Hongmoon Secret Technique. Use the K key to open the Martial Tome Open the Training window with either your dedicated Training window hotkey, default K, or open it via the ESC menu. Simply opening the window will progress the quest. Speak with Master Hong Master Hong: "I am entrusting this book to you. It may not seem to be of much help now, but as you gain a new level of understanding, this tome will show you new skills and techniques. Let it serve as a guide as you continue along your path. Now that you have this book to study, you are ready to train in the Hongmoon Arts. I usually give my students more personal attention, but... I am not well. Yungmuk is an excellent teacher. Take the book to him at the Duel Hall... Listen well and practice hard. I know you'll make me proud, Cricket!" Category:Prologue